The Resource activities in training are divided into five different aspects: 1) courses and workshops. both international and local: 2) a formal training program; 3) a visiting professorship series; 4) instructional web. VRML and other electronic media and 5) software manuals. Our goal in training is to provide the most comprehensive arsenal of materials to train investigators both on the theory and philosophy of image analysis and multidimensional modeling, as well as the specific applications of software developed as part of our Resource. The goal here is to provide a full set of training opportunities, depending upon the needs and interests of colleagues in neuroscience and trainees alike. Our group has had a long history of successful training efforts. First, we have developed a number of international courses and workshops in a variety of venues that have had remarkable success. Second, we have developed a series of local presentations and courses at UCLA, which can be attended by local students and trainees. Third, we developed a series of electronic training activities that have been presented at the Society for this proposal. The Resource has a responsibility to disseminate information about the product of its efforts. We believe the best way to do this is to produce high quality, peer reviewed publications, describing carefully conducted research and the results of those experiments. Nevertheless. there are many other venues that are appropriate to disseminate information about our core research and the availability for collaboration and service. The most obvious of which, and most commonly used, is the World Wide Web. We have budgeted for a web developer to help with our existing staff in continually updating, modernizing. and making more attractive our web site. The goal of which is to provide meaningful, instructional and interesting web contents that are constantly updated to reflect the current state of our research and other activities of in our proposed Resource. Given the number of web hits that currently receive (average 600/day), we believe that this will continue to perform as an efficient vehi cle for disseminating information about our activities.